villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Samantha James
Samantha James is the main antagonist of the 2005 romantic comedy film Just Friends. She is a sexy and successful, but highly untalented and unintelligent pop singer/songwriter who also plays guitar. Her only praised success is her work as a model, an occupation she excels in due to her sex appeal. Her guitar playing is passable at best, she is able to write her own songs which are relatively good and in almost all of her modeling photos she is either at least half naked or wearing very tight clothes. While not exactly evil, she is extremely selfish, vain, spoiled and obnoxious. The only thing she is interested in is becoming a rich and famous artist and seducing her producer, Chris Brander, the film's protagonist, on whom she has a possessive and demanding crush. Typical for a rom-com villain, she is also funny and accident-prone. She was portrayed by . Role Samantha is first seen using a commercial for world hunger to promote herself. Chris' boss sends him to find and sign Samantha a deal with them as her modeling poster is the best selling one in the country. It is evident as soon as Chris arrives at a studio where Samantha is recording a new song that she is a terrible singer, a flaw that she does not notice and blames on other people. Samantha agreed to go with Chris to Paris to sign the deal but on the way her private jet crashed in Chris' old home town, New Jersey. Being forced to stay there until the plane got fixed, Chris and Samantha crashed in Chris' old house with his family. While Samantha tried to entertain herself, which she found difficult in a suburban house after abusing the playboy lifestyle, Chris snuck off to woo his high school sweetheart, a fact he kept secret as his job relied on Samantha's cooperation. The only four times Samantha left the house all turned out rather unpleasant. 1: She made a scene in a tavern and accidentally kissed a woman on the lips. 2: Mike, Chris' younger brother, accidentally hit her with her taser, causing her to fall off the level of a mall and hit her head, resulting in her consuming so much vicodin she became rather crazy. 3: A member of the crowd at the club she was singing at threw something at her so Samantha violently attacked him. 4: Out of spite, Samantha destroyed a Christmas party that Chris had snuck off to in order to woo his true love. Samantha is last seen, again, harassing and attempting to get Chris into bed but he leaves her lying on his living room floor. Her fate is left ambiguous, but seeing as how Chris ends up with his one true love in New Jersey, Samantha presumably returns to Hollywood to continue her career in modeling and music. Personality Due to her extreme sexual beauty and overindulgence in her privileged life style, Samantha is completely devoid of humility and is very arrogant, egocentric, boorish, crude, and self-obsessed. She does not think of herself as an ill-mannered and irritable person, instead believing that everyone loves her, going so far as to actually thinking that people in a bar were staring at her because she was famous even though no one was. Samantha has an obvious crush on Chris and is very overbearing and insistent of his affection, a trait she does not realize is not reciprocated. Samantha was rather abusive and disrespectful of Chris: she insulted, kissed, and groped him forcefully and in public on more than one occasion, thinking it all in good fun and ignoring his protests. Despite her domineering grip on Chris, Samantha does genuinely care for him and enjoys his company for more than just physical reasons, but her big-headedness is such that Chris is unable to stand her, so Samantha really only has herself to blame for never winning him over. The only person who likes Samantha as much as she does is Chris' horny 18-year-old brother Mike. Mike is Samantha's self-proclaimed number 1 fan, has all of her posters decorating his bedroom, and has an incredibly obsessive crush on her. Samantha was well aware of this (because Mike was foolish enough to openly tell her) and was not above exploiting him for personal gain. She implicated sex to him so he would give her a back rub and, although she had just complained about being sex-starved, was most likely lying though this was never found out as Chris cut the massage short. Later, when Chris had snuck off to be with his own crush, he entrusted Mike to keep the truth of his whereabouts from Samantha. Samantha, however, snuck up on Mike, trapped him in the bathroom and French kissed him passionately to sway him into giving up Chris' secret and, sordid though her action might have been, it worked like a charm. Samantha's temperamental behavior might possibly be due to psychosis, this is hinted at several times in the film and Chris has accused her of being crazy but the matter is never tackled head on. Skills and Abilities Samantha is capable of guitar playing and song writing to an adequate degree and succeeds greatly as a model, she seems to be pretty well off. Samantha's violent temper also makes her a good fighter, shown when she beat up a rude member of her audience and got in a fight with Chris' love, Jaime. She has good aim with her taser as she hit Chris directly in the crotch with it. Samantha's most notable skill is how she uses her charisma and sensuality to secure good deals and jobs with the media, and how she manipulated Mike via flirting and physical pleasure. Trivia *Samantha James was portrayed by Anna Faris, who stared in the first four installments of the Scary Movie franchise and was in other films such as My Super-Ex Girlfriend, House Bunny, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, May, and Yogi Bear. *Faris was nominated for three awards in this film: MTV Move Award for Best Kiss (With Christopher Marquette who played Mike), Teen Choice Award for Choice Hissy Fit and Teen Choice Award For Choice Liplock. *In an alternate ending for the film, Samantha is shown to have completely redeemed herself and is seen singing a beautiful song whilst playing its melody on a piano. This was cut due to filmmakers preferring Samantha to retain her somewhat insane attitude, thinking it more suitable for a comedy. *She is the parody of the . Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Perverts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wealthy Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Inconclusive Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Parody/Homage Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief